


Love at First Sight (day 1)

by opalthehappypanda



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gay Feelings, I Tried, Tumblr Prompts, Whiterose week 2020, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Ruby and Weiss meet. There are Gay feelings that are being felt.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Love at First Sight (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this prompt but I tried.

Ruby is running late. She had a hard time falling asleep last night because she was just too excited about finally being able to go to Beacon University. By the time Ruby does full asleep it’s 4 in the morning and she sleeps through her alarm and wakes up late. Panicking Ruby grabs her backpack which already has her papers and stuff in it. Stuffing her feet in an old pair of running shoes, Ruby is out of the house in 5 minutes. Only to run back to grab her keys and phone.

But Ruby was just too late as the bus left just before she got there. Watching the bus leave, Ruby quickly considered her options; she could run after the bus, but it was already 3 blocks away. I could go back to the house and see if anyone was still home. But her Dad is at work already and Yang is waiting for Ruby at Beacon, to show her around after Orientation. But Beacon is only 5 miles from her house. Getting there by foot is Ruby’s only real option right now so, Ruby tightened the straps on her backpack and took off running towards Beacon University. Ruby didn’t do 7 years on the Track Team for nothing.

Stealing a quick glance at her phone Ruby saw that she has half an hour to make the Orientation on time. Throwing her phone back in her backpack, Ruby takes off running down the sidewalk dodging people left and right.

Panting Ruby takes the last turn and runs right into a person throwing both of them on the ground. Ruby landed on top of a very pretty woman with white hair and sky blue eyes. Ruby can’t help but get lost in those beautiful eyes, they just seem to draw her in, and make her heart run laps. Glancing down Ruby can see she’s wearing a white jacket over a white-blue dress. 

“Get off of me!” yells the white-haired woman pushing Ruby off of her, and stands up dusting her knee-length dress. “Watch where you’re going time.”

And with that, she leaves. Taking her blue eyes with her.

Ruby snaps out of her daze and starts running again, pushing the woman to the back of her mind. The feeling of her shoes hitting the concrete helps push Ruby’s new feelings for a random girl down. She was really pretty though.

_ Now isn’t the time to be gay Ruby! _

Ruby bearly makes it to the Orientation on time.

A week later Ruby is moving into her assigned dorm room. Opening the door Ruby comes face to face with the same White-haired woman she ran into a week ago and they’re eyes meet, making Ruby’s heart do a flip in her chest.

“Oh, it’s you again,” she sighs, “I’m Weiss, I guess we’re roommates now.”

Oh dear Bothers, her voice makes Ruby’s stomach flutter with butterflies. 


End file.
